Second chances
by chocogreen
Summary: Egoshipping Oneshot: Misty's sitting at a bar and no one else then Gary Oak is trying to hit on her. She doesn't want anything to do with him but one day she meets May Oak, his sister. What will happen once she knows Gary is May's brother?


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of these characters, this is just fanmade.******

**Egoshipping: Oneshot: Misty's P.O.V.:**

**Second chances**

"Is your father a cook?" I looked to my left and saw a young man sitting next to me. Great, another perv. He was more beautiful than the other ones though, but I would just play along with his game until he eventually realized he had to leave.

"No." I wasn't interested at all and I told the bartender to give me another glass.

"Are you sure? Because you sure look like something to eat." He gave me a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I drank of my new cocktail and the boy next to me coughed. "Yes?" He let his hand go through his hair, clearly thinking I would fall for that move but I just looked away once more.

"Don't you get it?" he asked.

"Don't I get what?"

"Look." He turned to his left, where an other young woman was sitting and he made his presence clear by coughing again. The black haired woman looked at him and smiled. He let his hand go through his hair and her smile grew. When she wanted to start talking to him he turned around to me again.

"That," he said.

"I'm not that cheap you know." Before I could think about the words I had just said he already had that smirk on his face again.

"I would pay a lot for one night with you, honey." God, was he really going through with this?

"I'm sorry, whatever your name is, but I'm not interested in your type."

"Gary, Gary Oak. And aren't you interested in handsome, rich, famous Pokémon professors?" The cocktail I was drinking flew through the air when I bursted out laughing. He seemed a bit annoyed with my reaction.

"Gary Oak? Really? Is that you? You haven't changed a bit." I still couldn't stop laughing and whipped some tears from my face.

"Do you know me? Don't tell me I've dated you before, because I can't date one girl two times you know."

"Of course I know you, you egomaniac. And no, you haven't dated me before, I would never go on a date with you." He seemed annoyed.

"So how do you know me?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"O please, don't you remember me? Let me clear your memory." I smiled at him and came closer to his face, somehow he seemed to like it. When our lips were only a few inches away I screamed at him. "O god, why can't you just stop bugging us with your stupid Umbreon! I know you hate Ash, but leave me out of it, you're such an egomaniac!" Everyone at the bar looked at us but I didn't care, probably because I had already drunk a few glasses.

"Waterflower?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Oak."

"Well well, the little tomboy has finally grown up into a very fine young woman." He laid his hand upon my leg and I slapped it off.

"O please Gary, you haven't changed a bit. Just leave me alone will you." I took my bag and paid the bartender. When I stood up I felt a hand grabbing mine.

"Don't leave," he said.

"Why wouldn't I? Maybe if you were polite enough to talk to me in a normal way, I wouldn't go, jerk." I pulled myself loose and went outside.

"Misty, wait!" He stood a few feet behind me but I kept on walking. "I'm sorry, okay?" I finally turned around and he came closer.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you start acting like a perv. O yeah, that's right, you can't start being a perv because you've always been one!"

He suddenly stopped and started to yell at me. "Well, I'm sorry miss Waterflower, but you aren't very nice either, starting to yell at me in a café. I have a reputation to keep up you know." Ha, was he really thinking he was the only one?

"Well, maybe you should think about that before you start hitting on me, besides I have a reputation too. I am a good gymleader, if I'm seen with you, everyone will think I'm in love with a womanizer, and I'm not!" I opened the door of my car and left Gary Oak, alone.

~

"Excuse me!" A brown haired girl caught my attention. I stood at one of the pools, today I was going to show people more about the water Pokémon and the tribune sat full of people.

"Hey, let her in will you." I said through the microphone. One of the bodyguards looked at me and the girl smiled. She took a seat at the last row and I smiled back.

"Now, as I was saying. Seel has the ability to reduce the damage of a fire or ice attack with 50 percent, because of his light, blue fur which is thick and though. In rainy weather and during storms they can heal any status problems. They hunt for their prey underneath sheets of ice. When it needs to breath, it punches a hole through the ice with the horn on its head. It is active in bitter cold of minus 40 degrees Fahrenheit. It can perform normal, water and ice attacks but also some other attacks like Thief and Rest. The evolution of Seel is Dewgong, which has the same abilities as Seel. It can also use the bug-type attack Signal Beam. And uses its tail to change swimming direction." Almost everyone was now looking at my Seel and Dewgong performing some tricks but the brown haired girl sat down with a notebook and was paying attention to every word I was saying.

~

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled to the girl. She turned around and smiled at me.

"I really enjoyed your show and your explanation, I never knew that much about water Pokémon."

"I saw you were taking some notes, you can always come over to the gym if you'd like."

"I'd love that," she said. "My name's May by the way, you must be Misty, the gym leader." I nodded once and shook her hand. "Is it okay if I come over next Thursday?"

"Yeah, sure." I already liked this young woman, she was interested in water Pokémon, that couldn't be bad.

"Is it okay if I bring my brother? He's a researcher too, I'm sure that he'd love to see your Pokémon and learn more about them."

I smiled at her and told her that she could bring him when she waved goodbye and walked to her car.

~

"May!" I said when I opened the door. She gave me a hug and smiled at me.

"Hello Misty."

"Hey, where's your brother?"

"He's parking the car, he should be here in about five minutes."

"Would you like something to drink?" A good hostess always asked her guests if they wanted anything to drink.

"Yeah, sure. A glass of water is fine though." She followed me to the kitchen and sat down on one of the four chairs. She reminded me a bit of my big sisters, because of her looks, she was beautiful too. And not a bit of a tomboy like me.

"Hey May, can I come through?" The glass in my hand fell to the floor when I saw Gary Oak's arrogant smirk in my doorway.

"Gary Oak, you get out of my house, NOW!" I screamed.

"Do you know my brother?" May asked. Before I could answer she already turned around to her brother. "Don't tell me Misty is one of you girls."

"Of course she is," Gary said with a smirk on his face.

"I am not!" I screamed. I was a bit scared my windows would crack from the sound. "You tried to hit on me but I didn't want to be with an egomaniac like you! I can't believe May is your sister! She's much nicer than you! She has manners!"

"If she was a boy, she would hit on you too, beautiful." I wanted to let the smirk on his face disappear.

"Gary, go home," May said.

"I won't, not unless she tells me."

I gave him a glare. "Fine stay, but just because your sister told me you were a researcher. If you come one step too close, I promise you that one of my Pokémon will freeze you to dead with an ice beam!"

"Calm down, redhead," he said while he took a seat next to his sister. This was going to be a long day…

~

"O no!" I looked down into the pool.

"What's the problem Misty?" May asked.

I pointed down and we could see a little Horsea, being trapped under a rock. "I'll have to go and help him." I took of my clothes, I always wore a bikini underneath them, and leaped into the water. I could hear Gary whistle and his sister telling him to shut up. At last I got at the little Horsea but the rock was too heavy for me to move, I could feel that I needed to go and take some air but suddenly I saw two strong arms pulling against the rock. I looked at my right and saw Gary's strong arms pushing against the rock. The little Horsea was free and we swam to the surface.

"Thanks, Gary, you're actually being nice," I said.

He smiled at me, without giving me a smirk or an annoying sentence. It was strange to just see him smile, he didn't seem like a perv right now. Of course, once we got out of the water, he was being himself again.

"Well well miss Waterflower, that bikini looks real good, but you would look better without one." I threw one of my flip-flops to his face and he started to laugh while May rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Gary, you're making me angry too," she said.

~

"Where are we going?" May asked while we were walking to my car.

"Vermilion City, some of my Lanturns and Chinchous live there. My colleague Lt. Surge takes care of them too, because they're electric and water types."

Suddenly May's phone rang. "May Oak. O, hay gramps. Yes. No, I can't remember you told me… What? Really? I'll come right now!"

Both Gary and I gave May a questioning look. "I'm sorry you guys, but I forgot gramps told me one of the researchers of Isshu would visit today and she's a real good friend of me, I have to go home now. Will you survive with Gary? Because I would like to get the notes of the Lanturns and Chinchous."

I wasn't really pleased with the idea, but I nodded once. It wasn't May's fault that her brother was such a jerk. She gave us both a hug and ran to her car.

"Hey? What about me?" Gary yelled. "I need to get home too!"

"I'll drop you off," I said when I saw May's face. She thanked me once more and Gary and I walked to my car.

"So, tell me. Do you really hate me?" he asked.

"I don't hate you Gary, I hate your attitude," I responded.

"So, if I wasn't a womanizer and if I had been nice to you in the bar, then you would've given me a chance?" Somehow his voice sounded hopeful.

"Maybe Gary, you hurt me in the past too, you know."

"I did?" he looked to me with his emerald eyes and I was having trouble to keep my eyes on the road. It was so easy to like him if he was acting normal.

"You always told me I was a tomboy, and you that didn't know why Ash was being my friend. I do remember a time one of your cheerleaders was giving me a hard time too. She told me I would never be a woman like my sisters, the Sensational Sisters."

"I'm sorry I said all of that. And whatever that stupid cheerleader said, it wasn't true. You've turned out into a fine young woman, no a beautiful young woman." His voice seemed sincere, it didn't sound like Gary at all.

"Yeah, yeah Gary. Enough of your sweet talk," I said while I poured his side with one of my hands. He smiled and looked out of the window to the trees passing by. He didn't speak to me for the whole ride, he was lost in his thoughts.

~

"Strange, they aren't here." I was looking into the pool next to the Vermilion gym when I suddenly felt two hands against my back. Two seconds later I was lying in the water.

"Gary! Why did you do that, you idiot!" I screamed but I wasn't really mad at him, I was laughing.

"Well I'm sorry Miss Waterflower. But hey, what's this? Are you wet because of me?" I rolled my eyes and wanted to grab his hand when I suddenly heard Lt. Surge.

"Lanturn, Discharge!" I could see the electricity coming over the pool to me. We hadn't seen the gym leader nor had he seen us and I knew what the effect of a discharge was in the water, this could get me killed. The last thing I remembered was the scared look in Gary's emerald eyes and his hand that he was offering me to pull me out of the water.

**One year later at a bar in Viridian City:**

The last year of my life had been strange. The first thing I could remember was that I woke up in the hospital. The doctors told me I had been in a coma and that I had lost my memory. My three sisters didn't live at home anymore and I was a gym leader, a good one they said and once I started battling the strategies just flowed out of me. The doctors told me I would remember certain things and persons which I knew the best or with who I had spend the most time but that the rest would stay away for the rest of my life. After a few months I could remember all the things about my family and my Pokémon and even about my childhood friends Ash, Brock and Tracey. A few days after I woke up in the hospital a girl visited me, her name was May Oak and she told me that we had just met and that I had learned her about water Pokémon. She wished me good luck and thanked me for all the information about water Pokémon. I hadn't seen her again after that but she called me sometimes, to see if everything was okay.

"One more please," I said to the bartender. He smiled at me and I smiled back. People had told me I always had a fiery temper but since my coma it was somehow gone, although I could still be really mad when people annoyed me.

"Excuse me miss." I looked at my left and saw a young man with dark brown, spiked hair sitting next to me. Somehow he seemed familiar. "You probably don't remember who I am." He smiled and I could see a bit of disappointment in his eyes when I shook my head. "My name is Gary Oak, I'm May's brother."

"So you are the Pokémon researcher?" he smiled at me.

"Yes, you taught me and my sister a lot about water Pokémon before the accident and I've known you since you were traveling with Ash and Brock, I was Ash his rival."

"I'm sorry, I really can't remember you. But you seem like a nice person though."

"Has anyone ever told you about the accident?" he suddenly asked.

"No, why?"

"I was there." Somehow I knew that he wasn't lying and I nodded to make him continue. "I pushed you into the pool, we were just fooling around. And then that Lanturn used his discharge and I tried to pull you out of the water but I was too late." He looked down to his glass and he shook his head. "I should've never pushed you into the water."

"It's not your fault." I laid my hand upon his shoulder, somehow I felt sorry for him. "Everything happens for a reason, right?"

He turned his head to me. "You're not mad?" His emerald eyes had a scared look and suddenly when his hand grabbed mine I could remember everything, well not everything but everything about him. I could remember our conversation in the car, and when we first met after all those years in the same bar we were sitting in now, I could remember his stupid lines and the smirk on his face. Why did this young man seem so different? "Misty?" he seemed concerned, probably because I was staring at him and didn't respond.

"No, I'm not mad at you Gary. But I have to ask you something. Are you being nice to me because I told you that you maybe had a chance with me if you were polite?"

Suddenly his face lit up. "Do you remember?" he asked with a hopeful tone.

"Kinda, I remember you and our talk in the car and everything else that happened between us, even when we were little. I just saw the look in your eyes and it reminded me of the day o the accident, you looked exactly the same as when the discharge almost reached me through the water. But you haven't answered my question. Is that why you're being polite?"

He nodded. "Maybe. Or maybe it is because I'm sorry and I really like you. You know, after that accident, I haven't been with any girl. They always remembered me of you, with your leaf green eyes and your beautiful smile, which I had only seen a few times because of my big ego, but hey what can I say, I'm Gary Oak after all." We both laughed and he continued. "You were the one girl I couldn't get, because you didn't remember me, and I was scared that if you did you would be mad at me. And somehow during that time I realized that I had fallen in love with you and your fiery temper. Even your tomboyish way of handling some things attracted me, and your eyes."

Was this really Gary Oak? 'Cause if he wasn't, and I was just dreaming then I didn't want anyone to wake me up. "Gary?"

"Yes Misty?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

His face came closer to mine and he gave me a little kiss on my lips. "Is that a good answer?" asked with a smile on his face.

**End.**

HeyHeyHEy


End file.
